This Crazy Life SYOD
by gummybearsrock
Summary: Alexis Darke has always had a bitter-sweet life. Her mom dies when she's three, her aunt marries her jerk step-dad and her sisters hate her. The sweet part is that she has even better family at CHB.  Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: The escape

I do not own PJO.

* * *

><p>"Alexis!" my aunt called me from my bedroom through the intercom, "I need you to come and clean twins' rooms," she ordered<p>

"Why?" I asked glumly

"Because they are going to have a sleepover tonight with their friends,"

"Well can I invite Kenneth and Willow?"

"Get to work!"

You see, when I was born my dad left us and ever since I had to deal with my mom dyeing when I was three ,in a shooting my aunt says, and having to live with my jerk stepdad, Liam Jeffery, and half-sisters, Chloe and Jessica, with my rich mean aunt, Elizabeth Darke. My aunt had a strong loathing towards me. I was only one when the twins were born, but every time I came within five feet of crawling distance they would scream like the world was ending. My aunt got married to Liam and took the Jeffery name and completely pushed me out of the picture leaving me with my mom's maiden name, Darke.

They treated me like I was their slave sending me with the cook, Marcus, and the maid, Eileen. I stayed in the attic, not one of the five guest rooms, the attic. I fixed it up a bit though, every month I got $50 and when I was eight I saved up for a long time and when I got &150 for my 9th birthday, i added my other savings and I bought some purple paint, two bean bags and some new sheets and my room looked more presentable.

Anyway I never had a real family because my aunt hated me for stupid reasons, my mom died in a 'shooting', my dad left me at birth and my stepdad favors my half-sisters. The closest things to family I have are Eileen, Marcus, who had only been working there for three years, Kenneth and Willow.

I rolled the cleaning cart out from the cabinet and headed to the girls' rooms. First I went to Jessica's room because it was always the messiest. I walked in to find both the twins sitting on Jessica's bed talking about a Justin Bieber probably. As they realized someone was in the room they turned their heads and smirked, "Oh look the emo's here to clean my room," Jessica said

"I'm not emo," I protested

"Nobody asked you, now get out," Chloe snapped

"I'm busy now; can I ignore you some other time?"

"Whatever, come on Chloe lets go to the pool," Jessica finished and left the room with her sister following.

After cleaning both their walk in closets, huge bathrooms and everything else I changed into some ripped grey jeans, 'Paramore' t-shirt, combat boots, black studded cuff bracelet, crossbones skull earrings and necklace I always wear with a black stone charm and a gold chain I found on my bed when I was seven and wore it a lot since then.

I quietly left the house and met up with my two best friends Willow Campbell and Kenneth Hawke. Every afternoon we would meet up at Will's house since they both hated my family and Ken's mom was just like Aunt Elizabeth, plus they were friends.

That day we were going by Will and I was walking there with Ken when we saw Will running towards us, her eyes full of tears.

"Ken! Lex!" she called and when she stopped she continued, "I-I was at the library getting a b-book for d-d-dad and when I c-came home the h-house was on fire and d-dad was inside!" she wailed

"Oh Willow, I am so sorry-" I tried to sympathize

"Wait," she cut in, "I'm n-not finished. I saw a giant snake and claws go behind the house."

"Snakes don't have claws," Ken said smartly

"I know th-that," she commented still shaken up, "I was planning to run away. I already packed my bag,"

"What?" Ken and I said at the same time

"I was g-gonna ask you guys to come. Both of your families are awful- no offense-"

"None taken," we said at the same time again

"A-anyway, do you want to?" she asked. We looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

We stopped at Ken's house first. He quietly entered the house and after 10 minutes we heard a crash and loud shouts from inside, "Where do you think your going Kenneth? You get back here!" I heard his mother shout and then Ken pushing through the front door. He ran quickly to us with his blue and black Jansport backpack and Nike running shoes. He is always prepared.

Next was my Aunt's house. I had to take the stairs and good thing it was around 5 because the girls were picking up their friends then according to Aunt Elizabeth. As soon as I reached the attic, I packed everything important first: A picture of mom, my savings card (so I could take out my money at an ATM), my candy stash, my disguise kit containing: shades, makeup, etc (you never know), all my favorite clothes and a tote bag for extra storage plus my phone and iPod in my blue and purple Jansport bag. I then went downstairs and got three bottles of water and went to say bye to Marcus and Eileen. I stopped to hear their voices in the kitchen, "The girl is always slipping away! We've been here for three years Thorne, three years!" I heard Eileen's voice say

"I know Kelli but the mortals are always around her-" Marcus tried to tell her but was cut off

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"No,"

"Exactly. This is a strong one, Alexis. We must act soon," I inched closer and saw that Eileen's face in one of the shiny steel pans. She looked much younger but she had hair of flames and she had one bronze cow leg and Marcus had an orange lion mane and bull horns, a bloody body covered in cuts and a huge scorpion tail and black wings. I shook my head in disbelief as I heard Marcus say that he smelled me. I quickly walked off without a sound and ran into the twins and their snobby friends, "Where do you think your going?" Chloe asked

"Somewhere," I replied and tried to walk around them but she just pulled me back

"Chloe asked you a question emo," Jessica reminded me. I just gave them a cold stare and they screamed. I walked off hearing them say how my eyes turned black completely. I sprinted out side and told Will and Ken everything, "Wait, your eyes turned black?" Ken asked in shock

"Two of the closest people in your life are monsters?" Willow asked

"I don't even know if i was seeing right, you know how my dyslexia messes up everything. Now let's get going, did you guys bring your savings cards too?" I asked trying to change the subject and they nodded and we started our journey to the city.

We found the nearest ATM and I had about $850 from my life's savings, Ken had $545 and Will had the most, $1500. In all until we found somewhere to stay we had to live on $2 895.

"Uh, Will where are we even going?" Kenneth asked

"Long Island," she replied

"Why?" I asked

"I heard my dad talking about it on the phone. He was going to take me somewhere in Long Island and I want to do the thing that would make him happy," she said wiping a tear from her face. I touched her shoulder sympathetically and we were off to catch a train.

Through the ride there was a strange man with curly brown hair sniffing the air. He then looked at us and his eyes went wide. He had crutches too so he limped over to us and said, "You guys have to get out of here," we stared at him like he was mad and then he said something even more strange, "you need to come with me,"

"Why would we want to do that creep?" I snapped

"Watch it Alex he might pull something on us," Ken remarked. I rolled my eyes and the man with the curly hair just sighed and pulled out a business card with fancy letters. The words were all over the place for Kenneth and I but Willow read it out clearly, "_Grover Underwood- Keeper Camp Half-Blood Long Island New York._ Wait what?"

"Shh!" he told us, "If you guys don't trust me go on your own but-"

"Guys, my dad was talking about this place n the phone! We've got our location!" she said excitedly but still the sadness could be heard. She turned to the strange man, "Thank you sir," and then the train paused for the first stop

"Let's set camp around here tonight," Ken suggested and we followed him out giving a short wave to the man that helped us.

That night we set up camp in the near forest and roasted marshmallows from my candy stash, "You know guys, this was probably the best day of my life," Kenneth said

"Why is that?" I asked him

"Well my mom has always hurt me in so many ways. I've always just wanted to run away but I never had the courage. I finally did it. With you guys." He replied. Will and I smiled at him and we started to make our plan for the next day.

The map we got from the train said that we were still in Manhattan but just in a forested area. The forested area was in Central Park. Fail. Anyway, we planned to go east. Yep that was our major plan so far.

I slept for about and hour but then I heard a noise. I was going to wake up Willow and Kenneth but they must of heard the noise too because they were awake. We got out from the tent and heard more noises coming from the bushes.

After a few seconds of silence we saw eyes looking at us from the bushes. We grabbed our bags and ran away screaming.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I think. Ok the first chapter of the story, try and help me make up a title for it. I HATE making up titles cuz they always come out terrible for me. Submissions are still open, It's only the beginning still!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Alter Egos

Hi everyone submissions still open. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a few seconds of silence we saw eyes looking at us from the bushes. We grabbed our bags and ran away screaming, "Guys, what about the food?" he asked still running. We stopped and ran back knocking into the guy that helped us on the train chewing on some of the marshmallows, "Ew wefed twes*," he said putting out the bag. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag<p>

"What do you think your doing here creep?" I snapped

"Alex," Ken said strictly, "what she means is, uh why are you staling us?" the Grover guy sighed and took out another one of his business cards

"See this: _Grover Underwood- Keeper- _I'm just doing my job," he said

"Which is?" asked Willow

"Keeper-ing," he explained

"Meaning?"

"Well if I told you it would put you in even more danger than you're already in,"

"Does it have anything to do with Eileen and Marcus?" I blurted

"Who?" he asked

"My housekeeper and cook. The other day I was gonna talk to them but I saw someone else," he looked really nervous after that

"Ok, who did you see exactly?" I explained everything to him and he made a strange noise.

"We have to go. Now. And you guys have to trust me," he said. I looked at my friends and somehow I actually trusted him. We all nodded and he took us out of central park.

We saw fliers with our pictures on them and a huge MISSING above it, "Darn. Ok operation: disguise," I said and we headed to the nearest bathrooms. I changed into a completely different person. Blonde clip on extensions, pink tank top tucked into a dark blue skirt with a black elastic, light brown wedges, light blue rose studs, orange and pink bangles, sparkly black shades and my favorite necklace. I also wore a pink lip gloss and I hated it. Most of the stuff I was wearing I took from my sisters, but they wouldn't notice.

Willow turned into a geek with a t-shirt saying 'Math is Radical!', faded jeans, geeky glasses, yellow suspenders and her ruby ring her dad gave her when she was small.

Kenneth's style is normally simple t-shirts and things like that. He came out wearing a black muscle shirt, black skinnies, a black studded chocker, black combat boots, a black and grey striped hoodie, eyeliner, a ring on his lip and spiked up blonde hair.

We all came out in our alter egos and I nearly tripped for two reasons: 1- those shoes were not cooperating with me 2- Willow was wearing something saying 'Math is Radical!' and Kenneth was wearing a nose ring. Wait is that three?

"I can barely recognize you two!" I told them

"Well your wearing a skirt, I don't think were on the same planet anymore," Ken joked. We saw Grover in the distance wearing a disguise of his own for some reason. He was dressed like Willow's dad with the baseball cap, sweatshirt and old jeans. He walked up to us and pointed to himself, "So… What do you think?" he asked. We said nothing and stared at him for an answer. He rolled his eyes, "You guys need a person to pretend to be your father. Me!" he said.

We rolled our eyes and headed to the nearest diner and ordered burgers and fries. We ate our food happily until we heard the news report, "Three children from the area are said to be on the run after the burning of Donovan Campbell's home, one being his daughter, Willow Campbell. Parent Caroline Hawke's son has gone too. She says that he disrespected her with fowl language, hit her and ran. Twins Chloe and Jessica Jeffery say their half-sister, Alexis Darke, turned into a monster and ran off." We looked at each other in disbelief and continued to watch. Jessica and Chloe were fighting for the 'spotlight' but Aunt Elizabeth made them stop and she put on a face sad face, "Alexis has always been a troubled child. She has ADHD and dyslexia, and always strikes out on the twins," she said fake crying,

"We've always tried to be nice to her but she hurt us instead," Chloe said breaking down along with Jessica. I rolled my eyes and saw Kenneth's mom on the screen. She wiped a tear from her face and started, "I've always loved Kenneth from the day I held him in my arms. He was the sweetest thing until he started to talk to Alexis and Willow. He would strike out and shout at me, for no apparent reason!" she said crying. It went back to the reporter, "If you see any of these children call the number below…" he said and a picture of us together appeared on the screen.

I stormed out of the room and Will and Ken followed, "I can't believe they would lie like that!" I shouted

"I never did that to my mother. I barely even talk to her! And she did not 'love' me from the day I was born. She always scolded and hit me when I was younger." Said Ken

"I almost never do anything wrong if I can say so myself. They are a-accusing me of k-k-killing my f-father." Willow stuttered. Grover just got a cab and told him to go to Long Island.

It was that simple right? Wrong. As we were pulling up towards an area that seemed pretty forested, we heard noises from behind us. We paid the cab driver and got out hearing loud screeching and growling noises from behind us. I turned to see 'Kelli', 'Thorne' and another woman monster with the lower body of a snake and the rest of her body covered in scales.

I turned back to run telling the others to do the same but when I said that they turned to and started to run. Grover told us to stop and I thought he was insane but he said that up the hill was the place we were looking for.

We stared to run up but the monsters were catching up. I tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill. I looked up and saw their gruesome faces grinning at the thought of killing me. I held my necklace stone asking my mother for help. Asking my father for help.

It then disappeared and I started to panic. I looked down and saw a gold belt like the chain and a black sword sheath and a golden sword hilt. I toughed the black stone in the middle and a feeling of energy shot through my body. I pulled it out and quickly aimed it to Eileen's neck. I noticed Willow running down along with Grover and Ken and I thought they were all crazy. Will saw the monsters and screamed. She nervously rubbed the ruby on her ring like she does whenever she's scared and then pressed down hard on it. It turned into a bronze sword and she looked shocked.

She did the same thing I did with my sword to the snake lady and screamed, "You killed my father!" and charged at her. I got caught off guard and Marcus threw something at me making me fall on my knees in pain. Ken looked up at him and mumbled, "That's one of my best friends." Then he looked up at the monster and screamed, "NO ONE HURTS MY BEST FRIENDS!" and a lightning bolt shot from the sky and electrocuted the monster so much it exploded into dust. Grover was playing his pan pipes making vines tie up 'Kelli's' single normal lag and cow leg.

Grover quickly fed me some golden energy bar and after a few seconds later I felt better. I jumped up off the floor and 'Kelli' clawed my face. I jumped back then toughed the cut to see that it was bleeding. I then slashed at her with my sword but she pushed me and was trying to strangle me. I kicked her of and yelled. A huge black hole grew from the ground and she fell in hanging from the edges. I walked up to the hole and said, "For the gods," to my surprise as I had no idea what it meant. I crushed her fingers under my wedges and walked off hearing her scream echo below.

I saw Kenneth panting on the ground and Willow fighting the snake lady screaming, "You killed my father!" I went to help her but saw she had everything under control as a black and purple energy formed in her hands and she threw it at the monster. We all ended up unconscious on the ground from our battles.

* * *

><p>Hey I got some good title suggestions but I want to see what you come up with!<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Claiming

Ok, so I'm gonna start answering your responses publically! (If you don't want that leave a review)

**RunningQueenx5**: The other OC's will come up soon don't worry :)

**sonofthetrigod**: Thank you! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story so far!

**DaughterofArtemis2212**: Yeah I thought that was a good one too but I still wanna see what everyone comes up with. I'm not gonna put it up because I want it to be a surprise and if I say that I'm going to put a character and don't in the end I wouldn't want anyone to feel bad (That happened in my last SYOD).

* * *

><p>I woke up in an infirmary with my friends by my sides unconscious. It was a huge half cylinder shaped room and clean neat white beds lined the sides of the walls with polished bedside tables for each one.<p>

At each end of the room was a set of glass double doors and I sat up to try and get a better look of the room. Yeah that failed. The monster that I thought was my house cook's weapon was still lodged in my shoulder and I fell back on the bed with a scream of pain. The weapon looked like a thorn but super big with a green substance covering it from the tip to the middle.

After my scream Grover came running into the room with a boy that had blonde messy hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing black scuffed boots and a t-shirt reading, "Camp Half-Blood" with a black flying horse beneath the words and he seemed about sixteen. He saw me and rushed over adding a quick, "Hi my name is Zachary Jones and I'm an Apollo kid I'll be helping-"

"Zack! I haven't given her the parentage talk yet." Grover stated

"Oh. Well I'm gonna try to pull that thorn out of your shoulder! Nothing too hard," Zack said casually. I looked at him with a panic stricken expression but couldn't keep it for long as one of pain found itself there again

"See, if I don't pull it out you'll be like that for a while." He explained. He pulled out a vial with a green liquid and a needle to suck it out. He then flicked the needle and approached the area of the pain I then realized that Ken and Will were watching without a word. Will then blurted out, "What do you think you're doing!" to Zack and he dropped the needle and it cracked with all the liquid spilling out, "Willow! Ow-" I said clutching the area, "He was just trying to help." I whispered that time. Grover then fed the both of them and me a food called 'Ambrosia' and they seemed to be recovering. I felt a change too, the area of the thorn was trying to close but the thorn was not allowing it. It was starting to hurt a lot so I urged Zack to fill up another needle. He stuck me with it and at first the area felt tingly. Then it started stinging and then I couldn't feel the area at all.

Zack put on some gloves and yanked it out of my shoulder making me jolt upwards and scream again. The new gap started to close slowly and Grover then gave me a sip of a drink called 'Nectar'. I felt more energetic and strong so I got out of the bed and joined my friends by Grover.

"Guys, I have to give you a talk." Grover started

"Oh Geez," said Ken but Grover just rolled his eyes.

"You know those Greek stories that they tell in school? Those stories you're parents might have told you? Those movies they made? Well at one point in time they all happened. The gods the stories tell about are all real. And you guys are a part of it in a way. You know that parent that hasn't been in your life for years? You've never known them? Well that's because they are Gods. One of your parents could be one of the 12 Olympian gods or a minor god. It's all real and you are going to have to believe me because every camper here is proof."

We stared at Grover seriously and he did something unbelievably strange. He took off his pants. Instead of legs there was fur and instead of feet there were hooves. Yeah.

Ken just covered his eyes and shouted, "Ok! Ok! We believe you!" And Willow and I dropped our jaws in shock. What he said _was_ real and just then we believed him. He took us outside after retrieving our bags and there was a really unbelievable sight. The strawberry field and beach were the only normal parts. There was a stone wall with lava pouring down and campers actually climbing down waster than the speed of the lava, cabins that were all different in every way imaginable, a huge roofless area with four stone columns marking as the edges of the room and no walls. Grover told me that it was the Dining Pavilion and then I noticed the stone picnic tables that were really long, I also saw kids that looked five or six fighting. With weapons.

It was amazing in a strange way. Grover then lead us to a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He seemed very friendly and wise. I nodded to him and he returned it. Grover introduced us and he began to talk, "Hello children. My name is Chiron the activities director for this camp. I am also the trainer of many of the greatest heroes if I could say so myself," he chuckled. Willow Kenneth and I exchanged looks. How could this man in a wheelchair be the trainer of some of the greatest heroes? I for one couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Chiron looked at us, "I see you don't believe me. Well I guess I'll have to show you," he said while getting up from the wheelchair. He transformed into a- into a horse! Well partly. From the waist up he was completely normal. Maybe.

"Grover, have you given them the speech or must I?" He asked him

"No sir I did it at the infirmary," Grover replied and Chiron nodded to him in approval. He then told Grover to take us to the Hermes cabin to set up before dinner and he nodded. He led us towards the most normal looking building out of many. There was a cabin that was a beautiful, rich marble and it was probably the largest. It had a large golden lightning bolt hovering above it. There was also a cabin that was completely pink hard wood with some red jewels decorating it and a dove symbol hovering over it. There was also a big black onyx gem building with Olympic style troches on every one of the four corners and a bluish-purplish colour fire coming from them and Smokey fog coming around it and a pomegranate symbol hovering above it. There was a purplish blackish building too with glittering walls and a star symbol hovering above. But this cabin was normal. It was a simple wooden cabin with a caduceus symbol above. We entered the room to find a side marked 'USUAL' and a side marked 'UNCLAIMED'. Grover led us to some bunks on the 'UNCLAIMED' side witch which was partly empty. It just had one boy on the top part of a bunk reading a book. Or at least trying to, he probably had dyslexia like Ken and I. Ken dropped his bag on the bottom bunk and the boy looked down. And Ken smiled and he returned one. Then two boys that looked like twins came over, "Hey, I'm Travis and this is my little bro, Connor." He said holding out a hand to Ken. He shook it and Travis got electrocuted, "OW!" he shouted and looked at his hand. We saw a buzzer that was supposed to shock Ken but it just shocked Travis instead. The other guy came down and gave Ken a high-five, "Hey, my name is Ryan Taylor. Just call me Ryan though. That was an awesome prank you pulled on Travis! He did that to me too on my first day," said Ryan. Ryan had brown, long, curly hair and green eyes. He was about an inch shorter than Ken but taller than me. He was wearing the camp T-shirt but instead of the full 'Camp Half-Blood' it said 'CHB'. He also wore Nike sneakers and faded boot-cut jeans. Grover said that normally there would be lots of kids in the 'UNCLAIMED' section but after a boy named Percy Jackson saved the world he asked the gods to claim there children faster. He also said that Ryan had been there for a week and he'd probably get claimed by Monday

We were given a camp shirt and we changed into it and some clean jeans. I tied up my hair in a ponytail and Ken removed his eyeliner so we headed back to the cabin. We lined up with the rest of the cabin and trudged on towards the Dining Pavilion. Ryan told us to say what we would like to drink to the cups and we asked for Coca-Cola (me), Fanta (Will) and Dr. Pepper (Ken).

We had a feast to ribs and BBQ and had unlimited refills to our favorite drinks. Then afterwards a drunken looking man gave announcements such as the monthly game, Capture the Flag, being Next week Saturday, Cabin inspection the next day done by the Iris cabin and then the announcement of the three newest campers. We were introduced as Alice Drake, Kendal Hall and Wilma Cameron and then we went to the campfire to give our offerings for the gods. Ryan told us to drop the rest of our food into the fire and give a silent prayer. After dumping my food I closed my eyes and said in my head, _Dad, if you're listening, please tell me who you are!_, and after that gasps were heard from all over the place. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me and my friends, "What? Wha- Guys look above your heads," I told Ryan, Will and Ken. Will told me to look above mine and there I saw a symbol of a pomegranate floating above my head like the one above that black building. Kenneth had a lightning bolt, Willow had a star and Ryan had a flaming hammer.

"Guys! I've been claimed! And you too!" said Ryan energetically. He told me my dad was Hades, Kenneth's was Zeus, Willow's was Hecate and his was Hephaestus. Everyone was staring at us. Especially me and Ken. According to Grover our parents are two of the big three and the almost never have kids. I tried to shake it off and go to the Hades cabin but it was really bothering me, "STARING IS RUDE!" I said to everyone and they all turned there heads back to what they were doing. At the table was a boy about fifteen or sixteen with a shaggy black emo cut and a black left4dead T-shirt. He was wearing worn skinny jeans and he was smiling slightly, "Hey, my name is Nico. I'm cabin councilor and your half-bro," he said. I smirked and nodded my head towards him. There was also a little girl at the table. She had blonde-brown hair with black and blue streaks and such dark brown eyes they looked black and swirling silver flecks in them. She had tanned freckled skin and looked like a little punk, "Hey there my name is Alexis, what's yours?" I asked her

"I'm not a baby I'm six! And my name is Lauren." She mumbled.

Shortly after we went back to the cabin and there were dark wood canopy beds and either red, purple or blue sheets and the pillows were dark blue with purple tassels. The Walls were painted a deep purple and there were gem encrusted trunks. Not too much though.

I chose a bed with blue sheets and I dropped my bag in the trunk. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep for the next day.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Any suggestions for the story or title leave it in a review! R&amp;R Hoped you liked it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Chair

**Rex123**: No Problem he's a good OC

**Godwin Cantre is Son of Hecate****: **Submissions are still open but maybe not for Hecate. Thanks! I'm glad you like!

**RunningQueenx5: **Oh thank you I just might not update that fast

* * *

><p>In the morning I woke up to a voice saying, "Hey, wake up. We have to go to training. NOW." I jolted up in my bed and saw Nico's sleepy face and messy hair in front of me. Half-awake, I shuffled over to my trunk, picked out some clothes and pushed open the door to the shower. I came out in a CHB T-shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots and my necklace with my hair up in a messy bun.<p>

I walked over to my brother and little sister and we went outside. We had fighting practice with the Iris cabin. Manly right?

Anyway, as we were walking Nico pulled me back like he just remembered something, "Oh, Alexis. You have another brother. He's about your age. He's over there with that girl," he pointed out a boy with midnight black hair talking to a girl with blonde hair and shooting arrows like a pro while he spoke. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go socialize but Nico nudged me and said, "They are really nice. You fell asleep so I couldn't introduce you. Go." He said while walking off.

I re-did my bun and walked towards them. When I came they were talking about something so stupidly stupid that I had to laugh, "- but Leah, wouldn't my hair look way better if I grew it out? I mean now its pretty awesome but Nico gets like all this attention because of his hair and-" that's when I laughed. I smiled trying not to laugh and introduced myself

"Uh, hey. I'm Alexis and I was wondering if I could maybe train with you?" he looked at me and said

"Well I dunno, not much hero material-"

"Not much hero material? Please, last night I pretty much murdered a monster and then I realized who my dad was plus I ran away from home and I had to dress up. IN PINK. Plus I'm not hero material? You were just discussion on how to style your hair!" I said harshly

"Jeez, I was just kidding. Ok I am Sam Leary. I am your brother and-"

"Ya, I pretty much got that part."

"Ok. No need to be pushy. And this is my girlfriend-" then the girl next to him but down the bow and slapped him in the head, "Ok I get it! My friend, Lena Bursy." He said. She smiled at me and called me over

"Let me show you how this camp works. The Aphrodite's and Khione's are snobs. Most of the wind god's kids too. The Apollo's are ok most of the times and the Ares' are bullies and the rest are social most of the time. Sam on the other hand. Well he can be rude, mean obnoxious but nice. Oh did I mention that his ego like the size of Russia?" she said annoyed, "But he can be nice." I gave a slight smile and then looked at Sam. His arms were crossed and he was looking at us grudgingly

"Are you finished?" I chuckled and passed him and patted him on the head

"Sure." Then I walked over to a dummy and unlocked my blade. I slashed, stabbed and poked until all that was left was a pile of stuffing then I went back over to Sam and smirked, "Was that enough 'Hero Material'?" and Lena Hi-5ed me.

After training we made plans to meet Lena at the beach and we went off walking to the lava rock. I he is really funny and nice but he is a total big head. As we made it there I noticed Ken Talking to a girl about 16 or 17 but he shot his head to me as he noticed that I saw him. I waved and he waved back but then he realized I was with Sam. His smile turned disappointed and angry but only a little. I walked over to him. He was staring at Sam a bit angrily until I said, "Hey Ken, this is my brother Sam." Ken looked a bit embarrassed at first and then shook his hand

"Nice to meet you."

I met Ken's sister, Thalia who was a former member of The Hunt. She showed me how to climb down the rock without getting burnt. I kinda failed. When I made it down the ends of my hair were burning. Ken thought it would be funny to throw a bucket of water on me afterwards. Well it was empty. I chased him around and got tired to I somehow summoned a rock to rise out of the ground and he ran into it.

We invited Thalia and him to come to the beach and then we went to power training with Hecate cabin. I saw Willow talking to a girl who must be her sister and I smiled. I walked over with Sam and Will hugged me and showed me something really cool, "Ok, Lex. Remember that purple energy stuff? Well watch," she said and cupped her hands. She closed her eyes for a bit and a thick purple energy formed, "Cool right?" I nodded and showed her my power

"Ok, today I was chasing Ken and I wanted him to stop running so I did this and he ran into it," I concentrated hard and the room shaked a little. Then a huge rock appeared from the ground and she was stunned as it went back into the ground. She then introduced her sister, Megan Todd and we practiced our abilities. I watched as she made random objects levitate and become invisible (Can they do that?) and they watched Sam and I shadow travel, make gems materialize at our feet and well summon rocks.

I invited them to the beach too and realized how many people were coming. We decided to make a party out of it.

When Sam and I made it back to our cabin, we changed into our swimsuits. I wore a black one-piece and a swirly Quicksilver towel around my waist. My necklace was still on and I but on dark blue flip-flops. I tied my hair in its messy bun and but my blue shades on my head like a band.

Sam was wearing burgundy Polo swim trunks and a pretty hardcore gold covered animal tooth with a skull that seemed to be hanging on. He also had simple black flip flops but designer Michael Kors shades and a towel that read 'RESERVED'. What a drama Queen.

We saw Nico and invited him too but he said he would have to watch Lauren. We then stealthily stole some food from the kitchen and made our way to the beach. Ken was in a Yellow and blue trunks, Willow had on a purple 2 piece, Lena was wearing a rainbow one piece and Thalia had on a grey and black 2 piece. Ken apparently invited Ryan too and he was wearing an orange trunks.

The beach was beautiful. The sea was the perfect shade of turquoise, the sand was soft and clean plus colorful beach umbrellas and chairs were lined very neatly across the beach.

It was about three in the afternoon. The sun was still shining but not that hot. Everyone except Ryan and me tossed their stuff into an area and ran into the water but we just relaxed on the chairs. To my surprise I actually wanted to learn some history so I found a book and began to read. Plus I needed a bit of a tan.

It was pure peace for about an hour until we heard talking and shouting over the noise of music. I looked over to the area and saw a bunch of pretty girls and good looking guys. I went back to the book but only to be interrupted by an annoying country voice, "Oh hi there. Sorry to bother but you're sittin' in my seat." She said sweetly but I heard sarcasm tweak her voice a little. I never took my eyes off the book

"Sorry, but I'm busy. Can you come bother me some other time?" I was angry that she was being sarcastic and bratty even though I never even saw her.

"Listen here missy, I have more money and power than you could ever have in your life and you can't ignore me because this is my camp. Do you hear me?"

"Oh I her you, and who the heck are you anyways?" I said finally dropping the book. The girl had perfectly curly blonde hair, a light coat of freckles over her face and was wearing a hot pink bikini. She looked at me stunned as if everyone should know who she was

"I am Mandy Locke daughter of Aphrodite and you are?"

"Weren't you here when I was claimed last night?" I asked

"No because I was here sittin' in this seat." She replied. I opened the cooler next to me and popped open a Coke.

"Well, my name is Alexis Darke and I believe I have more money and power than you'll ever have."

"Oh and why is that?" she asked snobbily. I stood up and went up in her face

"Well maybe cuz my dad is Hades. You know one of the Big Three. Oh and I can do this," I held out my hand and a small diamond appeared, "Maybe just small things but there worth a lot." I finished sitting back down. She stuck her nose up and called

"Elliot!" and a tanned boy about a year older than be showed up

"Yeah Mandy,"

"My seat, right?" she asked

"Uh, ya. You sit there everyday," He replied

"I want to sit there. She's not listenin'. Move her." She commanded and he smirked at me and asked

"Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Dude, just leave her alone," I heard Ryan say. I completely forgot he was there.

"Yeah, no." he said and picked me up like a sack. I kicked and punched but he brought me out into the middle of the water and dumped me there. I was furious. I swam back and punched Elliot in the face. He tried to fight back but kicked him in the shin and he fell. I then tipped over the beach chair making Mandy fall off and I retrieved my book. I walked back to my cabin and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry if this chapter was boring R&amp;R and leave suggestions! Please I'm running out.<p>

Ok, If you want to see what the character outfits look like just ask! Cuz I can do that.


	5. Chapter 5: Pony Power!

Rex123: Thanks but that would be hard 'cuz of my insanely big writer's block :P

Angelwings178: Thank you!

Kairi Avalon: Thanks and I already have an idea for a girl for him but thanks!

RunningQueenx5 : Thanks and I really don't know who's coming in myself. If they fit in my idea I'll put them but I'm not sure.

sonofthetrigod: Ya I was thinking about doing a quest from before but I have no idea what to do it on.

* * *

><p>The next morning I sat down to a plate of eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice and joined Nico, Lauren and Sam for Pegasus training. I wasn't too sure as to which cabin we were doing it with but as soon as I saw the cursed colour I stopped in my tracks.<p>

Pink. Everywhere. We were having training with a bunch of snobby Aphrodite girls, in pink versions of our camp tee. The boys on the other hand were wearing red and were leaning up against the stables. Of course where my luck has taken me so far we would end up in this situation but I had to toughen up and remember these were people who were afraid of breaking a heel we were dealing with.

Nico told me that new shipments of Pegasus were coming in for the newer campers and I was pretty excited to choose one. Lauren had a cute little snowy white pony, Sam had a deep grey one with a white mane but Nico borrowed Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack because he doesn't really like to travel by Pegasus.

Sam brought me to the area where the new horses were and immediately my eye caught on to a midnight black one with a pure white mane and dark blue eyes. I went up and patted it wanting so much to mount it. Sam smiled at me, "Nice choice. Not as nice as my Fernando over there-" I laughed

"You seriously named your horse Fernando? Not a bad name in general but for a horse?-" the animal huffed at me. I rolled my eyes and mounted the Pegasus. I felt so free as it spread out its wings and flew up 15 feet in the air and swooped back down. Not a feeling I experienced since I was on that train fleeing my awful family.

As I trotted back towards Sam an irritating sound pierced the air, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Wittle emo widin her pony?" said Mandy. I turned to her and snapped

"What in hell do you want?" ya maybe a bit harsh but when I get angry I get angry. I began to move from her, still on my horse until she said

"What kinda Pegasus is that? Doubt it's even trained! A wild Pegasus! How barbaric, any minute it could just start buckin'. On the other hand my Queen. Come here Queen! She's a professionally trained Pegasus you know," she said as an ivory colored horse with a light brown mane with pink gems perfectly placed in it. I nearly threw up but I held it down, "my daddy paid extra just to make sure it was trained you know! He got some US dollars transferred to drachmas. My daddy's a rich milli-"

"ENOUGH! You are _so _annoying! Why are you even talking to me? Just to show off? And I don't care the heck about your stupid horse! My Pegasus uh… Ace is like a billion times better than _Queen_. Now back off before my untamed, wild horse kicks you!" I said sticking out my tongue. She stared at me angrily and then rode off on the horse

* * *

><p>Sorry for this extremely short chapter, I'm having a huge writer's bock and I need help on starting off a quest! Any ideas give 'em to me in a review or PM. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
